kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Wickens
Crystal Wickens, also known as Wiccan, '''is an anti-social bookworm by day, but by night, she uses her technical know how to stage what appears to be magical acts of vengeance as Wiccan. Despite working with him, she has a tense relationship with Sandman due to her willingness to kill. Crystal makes a cameo in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, during "Heroes Together", in which she fights the Witch during the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil. They both unleash powerful rays of magic at each other, but Wiccan's prevails in the end and knocks the Witch out. Crystal also makes a small appearance in "First Day" as Nolan comes to ask her for advice at The Q. In Operation: SCARY, Crystal appears during the song in the opening sequence, singing about how she loved Halloween as a little girl. When the curse spreads that turns everyone into their Halloween costumes, Crystal is transformed into a real witch. Shortly after, Crytal meets the Scary Godmother, and after Crystal explains she's really a human, Scary takes Crystal to meet her friends at the Fright Side. KND: Universe''' Crystal appears in 'KND: Passive Tendencies', having recently moved to Quahog, and quickly becoming the target of bullying. During an incident involiving her being tripped by Gwen Tucker and being laughed at by many on lookers, Nolan York intervenes, not wanting Crystal to wind up like Affright. A few days later, Crystal enters the The Q, a book store, in search for books on the histroy of witchcraft, where she ran into Nolan again. As he helped her find the history book section, she thanked him for his help days ago. Later on as she went to pay for her books, she watched as Sandman ran out of the book store. She then stated that besides the bullies that she liked Quahog. Crystal later dons the name Wiccan as she aims to exact her revenge on her may bullies. After realizing her enemies didn't fear her, Crystal enlisted the help of Sandman on his terms. She later participated on saving the Mayor from Teen Tornado. Weeks later, Crystal, along with Nolan as their lter egos, ambushed a shipment of teen tech. Nolan strongarmed the reciever, Pester, into telling them that he was supposed to deliver the shipment to Bloody Mary. Crystal later voiced her opinion on Nolan's 'no killing' rule, saying it would be easier and no chance of villains returning. Crystal and Nolan would later track Mary in order to find out the Teen Cells current Head Quarters. Crystal managed to get the info out of Mary by threatning her with the chance of death. Crystal and Nolan would enter the Teen HQ, only to be greeted by Gwen, Doug, Garret, Catherine, and Promethean. Crystal manages to defeat Promethean before she and Nolan took out Doug, Garret, and Catherine. During the fight, Crystal took Doug's gun and held Gwen at gun point, ready to execute the teen leader for tormenting her. Nolan managed to calm Crystal down and convince her that it wasn't the right thing to do. Gwen and the rest of Crystal's tormentors were later taken away due to a ledger Nolan had found during the fighting, showing all of the horrible and illegal things they've done. Weeks later, and the recapture of Tornado, Nolan and Crystal return the former teen villain to Brookfield Insane Asylum, only to be attacked and knocked out by Monger, who would kill a number of guards and Tornado while setting free a number of criminals. Crystal and Nolan would later find Quahog to be under attack by criminals released by Monger from the Asylum and County Jail, even by villains such as Pester. Nolan would leave to handle Holiday while Crystal took care of Pester. As Crystal fought Pester, Monger stepped in and easily defeated Crystal. Monger would take Crystal and leave Pester to give Sandman a message. Crystal would later awaken to find Nolan facing down Gwen, her fellow former KND colleques, and Monger. Crystal manged to escape from the ropes that bound her and watched as Nolan tried to save Monger from falling to his death, only for the cyborg/zombified Numbuh 414 to cut his own arm off and fall to his demise to the river bellow. Crystal and Nolan would joke about both needing a hospital for their troubles, only for Nolan to be shot by Kayla Valera and fall to his supposed death as Crystal watched in horror. Crystal appeared in 'KND: Reedeming Tendencies', where she and many friends and foes of Nolan attended his funeral. Crystal, along with many others, noted the fact his body was never found but accepted that he was dead. Crystal sadly admited? that he was possibly the closest thing to a friend she had. Crystal appears in 'KND: Galactic Endgame', having joined The Society and the Prospectors in between the events 'KND: Passive Tendencies'. Crystal resents Numbuh Infinity for his decission to allow Kayla Valera into the secret organization, due to her being the one to seemingly kill Nolan. During the sudden appearance of a Sandman, Wiccan returned to Quahog and saved Kayla, now known as Sand, from a deadly blow by launching her projectile. Crystal watched as Sand unmasked the imposter Sandman and watched as Kayla walked away. Crystal later joined Nigel and Numbuh 8/92 in fighting RAMON-4 during his return to Earth. Upon his defeat, however, RAMON-4's brain module short circuited. Crystal later joined Nigel, along with Josh and William on finding the jungle that appeared in the Bald Brit's vision. During the mission, Crystal became increasingly annoyed with William's antics. Personality & Traits Tormented by her peers, Crystal has adopted a sarcastic attitude. Crystal posesses above average intelligence, using it to create her arsenal. Abilities & Equipment Wiccan possesses above average intelligence. She uses the ruse of her using witchcraft to strike fear in those who've wronged her, where in reality she uses advanced machines and special effects to carry out her plots. Such equipment Wiccan utilizes include: a staff that can levitate, smoke pellets, and a hologram generator. Relationships *Numbuh 283: Crystal had a strong relationship with her brother before his death. His death led to Crystal attempting to join the KND, only to be rejected. *Nolan York: Crystal's first documented friend and partner. Crystal originally met Nolan, after he stuck up for her. Since then, Crystal has harboured feelings for the envoy of Morpheus. *Nigel Uno: Crystal met Nigel after joining The Society. Crystal recognizes Nigel as some sort of savior in a sense, not questioning his apparent role as de facto leader. *Kayla Valera: Ever since the apparent death of Nolan at the hands of his girlfriend Kayla, Crystal has resented her. Over time, Crystal has learned to forgive Kayla, realizing what she was genuinely sorry for her actions. *Gwen Tucker: Upon her arrival to Quahog, Gwen and the rest of her friends had tormented Crystal, eventually leading to Crystal becoming Wiccan. *Josh Puncture: Crystal and Josh became friends since joining the Prospectors. Crystal possesses a great deal of respect for Josh and vice versa. Trivia *Wiccan is based off of Master Cyclonis from Storm Hawks. *Crystal, although originally created for Kids Next Door, is set to appear in 'The Sandman'. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Allies Category:Prospector